The Book of the Phoenix
by TaekwondoAssKicking
Summary: "About 140 years ago, the world went to hell. Yep. That about sums it up. A century and a half-ish years ago, the world went from the way you and I know it, to complete and utter chaos. And the worst part yet? No one saw it coming."


_**The Book of the Phoenix**_

_Chapter I_

_About 140 years ago, the world went to hell._

_Yep. That about sums it up._

_A century and a half-ish years ago, the world went from the way you and I know it, to complete and utter chaos. _

_And the worst part yet? No one saw it coming. (Well, except one, but that detail is inconsequential at the moment.)_

_Incredible, right? One would think that there would be a sign of sorts, something to tell that things were about to turn for the worse. But no, that was not the case at all. It snuck up on them from behind, creeping silently with a hidden knife behind its back, malevolent plots and schemes hidden carefully behind the cover of an innocent smile and naïve laughter._

_Brown hair, brown eyes, a bell-like giggle that embodied the singing of angels. An adorable little girl, really. Very ordinary-looking, too; not glaringly pretty, but one wouldn't have called her ugly, either._

_When she was first discovered by the world, she had the physical age of a four-year-old. She showed up one day at a World Meeting that was being held by the Personified Nations, introducing herself as a new Micronation located somewhere in Greece. She told the other Countries that she was yet to decide on a name, but to call her Ragna for now, as that was her human name. Ragna Finem._

_Who could have predicted what was about to happen?_

_Because Ragna Finem, physical age of 17, betrayed them all. Is 'betrayed' even the word? Is it still betrayal if someone never had the intention to be friends? To pretend and lie to everyone's face? To laugh wickedly with a smug and ugly smirk twisting her features as she boasted about her deceit? Clothes soaked with other people's blood, black smoke building up in the background, screaming and crying and yelling and _so much wet sticky blood.

_How could a tiny Micronation do all that?_

_Simple, actually. _

_A lot of lying. Spreading rumours about other countries. Leaking government secrets to the public, and making it look as if someone else did it. Enlisting mercenaries and making alliances with extreme terrorist groups. Killing those who were bothersome. Sending death threats to the world leaders. Bombs. Ragna Finem found great pleasure in making countries turn on each other. Though, she had to hand it to them, it DID take longer than she anticipated. One month. One. Whole. Month. _

_One month of tense silence._

_And then, someone finally broke it._

_Three days of chaos. _

_February 22, 2016. _

_The beginning of the end._

_Because Ragna Finem had lied once again. She wasn't a Micronation. Heck, she wasn't even a National __Anthropomorphic Personification!_

_But, she __was__ a Personification. Yes, she was an Anthropomorphic Personification._

_Her true name was __**The Apocalypse.**_

_Chapter II_

_Ragna Finem helped trigger World War III. Or, as some would argue, The Great Nuclear War._

_She also has a hand in many natural disasters. She WAS called The Apocalypse for a reason, you know._

_But, as all good things, they must come to an end._

_Because, The Apocalypse, Ragna Finem, or, Ragnarök End, was fading after a job well done._

_Apocalypse played her part, and as she gazed beyond the shiny wavy blue mantle that was the Atlantic Ocean, ball of fire hanging low on the sky, turning the sky the color of pink and fire, she wondered if she should go finish off the surviving people that scattered the Earth._

_She could feel a rather large number of humans. She couldn't tell _where, _per say, but she knew that they inhibited the very land that she was treading on. Or maybe it was somewhere out there, across the lengthy ocean? No. Not possible. After the three days of chaos, nearly all of the countries fell. And it took three days for everyone to learn of her deceit._

_Apocalypse eradicated everyone in Europe, the Middle East, Asia, Africa, The North..._

_It seems as if there were some survivors after all._

_Well, damn. Maybe they will off one another. They were pretty good at doing that, if the nearly barren world was anything to go by._

_Except the former land of the US, apparently._

_Maybe she could have some fun before completely fading away. She had about a decade or two left if she so felt like it._

_And thus, Panem was born._

**A/N: Soo I found this floating around my computer, and, I thought, why the heck not? Why not share it? And here it is now. I know I know—grammar, syntax, diction, yada yada. I wrote this some time ago. Ish. Yeah. **

**This was supposed to be the prologue to something, but stuff happened. **

**This is a ONE-SHOT.**

**I DO have a great idea for a crossover, tho. England-centered and awesome. Maybe, someday, if Ragna doesn't appear and indirectly-on-purpose kills us all. Or the SAT's. Derp. I should probably make a compilation of stuff that will never be published... T.T**

**(Sniggers) FanFiction abortion. Ah, that was pathetic. Please ignore me.  
><strong>

**~Visca Catalunya~**


End file.
